Lethal Desire
by RoxyLoveRomance
Summary: What happens when the guy of your dreams falls for your best friend? What happens when your jealousy takes over and leads you to do things that you'd never imagined?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first story on FanFiction. I hope you guys like it. Remember to leave a review telling me what you think!**

Lethal Desire

_All I could see was red. Red on her, red on my hands, red in my eyes. What have I done?_

"Let's ditch today" Sharpay says while we're at her locker. She hates school and she should. Her grades are horrible.

"But we're already here." I say.

"Yeah well, the bell didn't ring yet." She says.

We've skipped school before but I'm not crazy about it. I do want to graduate this year. Can't do that if I never show up for class.

"Where are we gonna go?" I ask her.

Sharpay always has all the ideas. I kind of just follow in her footsteps. I'm not scared of her; it's just that she's the only friend that I have. Pretty lame huh?

"To our secret spot." She says with a smile.

Our secret spot is a patch of woods just a few miles from the school. We go there to smoke and to just get away from our parents.

"Let's go." I say.

I lead the way outside. On the way out, we bump into Troy.

"What's up guys." He says.

He is so hot. Did I mention that I am in love with him?

"Hi Troy." I say while trying not to fall to his feet. Yeah, I got it bad.

"Hi Troy." Sharpay says.

"Hey Sharpay." Troy says with a smile.

What the fuck? He didn't smile at me. Sharpay smiles back at him. They finally finish their sickening interaction. I haven't told Sharpay that I have the hugest crush on Troy yet. I might not even tell her at all. Sharpay gets all the guys. I haven't had a boyfriend since my sophomore year. I secretly blame Sharpay for that; he did break up with me because he liked her better. I mean who could resist her? She's so beautiful.

"He is so cute." Sharpay says when she catches up with me.

"Yeah. He is." I say under my breath.

"So should we take your car or mine?" she asks me.

I don't really like for Sharpay to ride in my car. I keep a little stash of heroine under my driver's seat. I don't want her to accidentally find it one day.

"Um, yours." I say.

"Okay."

We walk to her white Nissan and I climb in first. Sharpay drives kind of fast. It gives me a rush actually. But I wouldn't admit it to her.

"So I have something for us today." She says as she pulls a zip lock bag out of her purse.

I would recognize that dark green substance anywhere.

"Where'd you get the weed?" I ask as I talk the bag out of her hand.

"I have my sources." She says as she puts the car into reverse and backs out of the parking lot.

"I bet you do." I say.

We get to our spot about ten minutes later. It's a nice little place. The trees are tall and conveniently, there is a big enough space for our cars to park. No one knows about this place accept us.

We find a log and sit on it.

"Do you have anything to roll it up in?" I ask her.

"Of course. I'm not stupid." She says.

I roll my eyes as she goes digging around in her purse. She pulls out the paper and we roll up our joints.

I light mine first. I think I enjoy this more than Sharpay does. I take one long pull out of it and blow it out through my mouth and nose.

I look up and see Sharpay staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." She says as she lights hers up and takes a pull.

"I think I might ask Troy to the Sadie's Hawkins dance tomorrow." She says.

I forgot all about that stupid dance.

"Are you now?" I ask. I think this weed is keeping me calm, otherwise I would be freaking the fuck out.

"Yeah, I mean he's cute and I can tell that he's totally into me." she says.

She is so self-centered sometimes.

"Riiiiiiiight." I say

"Is there a problem?" she asks.

I look at her through blurry eyes.

"Of course not Sharpay. Why would there be a problem?" I say. Maybe this isn't the best conversation to be having while we're smoking pot.

"I didn't think so." She says as she continues to smoke.

_Bitch._ I think to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it has been a long time since I've updated this story and for that, I apologize. I hope you guys like the story so far! Don't forget to leave a review. Oh, and by the way, Sharpay's friend will remain a mystery for a while so hang in there with me.**

"May I have this dance?" Troy asks me as he holds his hand out in front of me waiting for me to take it.

"Of course." I say.

I place my hand in his and he leads us to the dance floor. That's right, Troy is at the dance with _me._

He puts his hands on my lower back, almost touching my ass. And I wrap my arms around his neck.

This is heaven.

We sway from side to side with each other. I lay my head on his chest and breathe him in.

Damn he smells good.

He wraps his arms around me a little tighter and I do the same.

"We should get out of here." He says against my hair.

I look up at him and I immediately know what he means when I feel a bulge between my legs.

"Wow, yeah we should." I say in chuckles.

He takes my hand and we go outside to his car.

"I've been wanting you all night." He says.

"Me too."

He attacks my lips and shoves his tongue into my mouth. I moan into the kiss and he sucks my top lip into his mouth.

I run my fingers through his hair as I kiss him back. He turns so that I am pinned between him and his car.

He begins kissing his way down my neck and into my cleavage.

"Troy." I moan as he sucks on my sweet spot.

He slips a hand under my dress and starts to rub his fingers against my already wet pussy.

"Fuck me troy." I moan.

"Oh I'm gonna fuck you." He says in that sexy voice.

I don't think I can wait anymore.

"Troy, fuck me now." I say.

He rubs me harder and presses on my clit.

My moan dies in my mouth when he kisses me. I put my hand on his erection and rub him. He moans in response.

"Shit." He says.

He gets his car keys out and opens the door to the back seat.

I get in first and lie on my back while he climbs on top of me.

"I've wanted this for so long." I say.

He smiles and sucks on my neck some more. When he comes back up, I see Sharpay's face.

"What the fuck." I say.

"Wake up!" I hear her say.

I wake up to find Sharpay right in front of my face.

It was just a dream. Of course it was just a fucking dream.

"Wake up." She says again.

"I'm up." I say in an aggravated voice.

"That must have been one hell of a dream."

"Why?" I ask. I hope I wasn't making any kind of kinky noises in my sleep.

"You were moaning." She says.

"Oh." I say. Good thing I wasn't moaning Troy's name.

"Get your ass up and get dressed." She says. "No school today. We're going shopping"

Great, shopping with Sharpay, just what I need.

"Why?" I ask.

"So I can find a dress for the dance. I want to look hot for Troy."

"And I'm going because?"

"Well I need you to tell me which dress makes me look sexy." She says.

She looks sexy in everything.

"Come on get dressed."

So I have to help her find a dress to wear to the dance that she is taking the love of my life to? This is fantastic.

I get dressed and meet Sharpay at her car.

"Lighter?" I ask. She gives me her lighter and I light my cigarette. I need something to calm me down this morning.

"So I was thinking about going with a blue dress. What do you think?"

I don't give a fuck.

"That sounds good." I say.

"I'm so excited. Me and troy are going to be the hottest couple there!" she squeals.

I wish she would just shut the fuck up about the stupid dance already. I'll be glad when it's all over. Hopefully Troy will drop her ass right after the dance. I don't think I could bare it if they were actually together. Ugh!

"Do you have a date yet?" She asks me.

What the hell kind of question is that? She knows that I don't.

"No." I say.

God I need something stronger than this cigarette.

"Why not?" I she seriously trying to sound concerned?

"Because Sharpay, I'm not going to the stupid dance."

"So you're telling me that there is no one that you want to go with?"

Well yeah but you took him you man-stealing bitch.

"No." I lie.

"I'll find you a date."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will. Somebody will go with you."

Now I'm a charity case.

Why am I friends with this bitch again? Oh, because I'm lame and ugly and no one will look at me twice if I'm not with Sharpay. Yeah, that about sums it up.

We get to the mall and Sharpay drops me off at the front while she go finds a park. I finish the rest of my cigarette while I wait for her to come back.

This is bullshit. I think I'd rather be in school.

"Okay so we have to check out every store." She says when she comes to meet me.

"Are you serious?" I ask her.

This is definitely going to be torture.

"Hell yeah. Come on."

We walk into the nearly empty mall. I wouldn't expect for it to be pact since it's a weekday and it's so early in the morning.

The first store that we go into is filled with nothing but dresses. I must admit, their all beautiful.

"Oh my god." Sharpay says as she picks up every dress in her size.

"Are you going to try on all of those?" I ask.

Sharpay turns around to look at me as if I just asked the most ridiculous question. What's ridiculous is the twenty dresses that she has in her hands.

"Duh. Could you not be so lame for like a few hours?"

Bitch.

"Whatever." I say.

I sit outside the dressing room while Sharpay comes out to model every dress that she tries on. They all look great on her, I hate her for that. If I were to try on any of those dresses then I'd probably look like an overstuffed sausage. Why can't I be as beautiful as Sharpay?

"How does this look?" she asks.

This has to be the fifth dress she's tried on. And just like all the others, its looks great on her.

"It looks good." I say.

"You've said that about all the others."

"Well that's because they all looked good." I say.

"I don't need _good, _I need _sexy._ Troy has to want to rip it off when he sees me in it."

She better not fuck him.

"So we have to find the perfect dress." She says.

"Sure we do." I mutter.

Sharpay returns to the dressing room and continues to model dress after dress after dress.

"I think this is the one!" she exclaims before she comes out to show it to me.

If I wasn't so jealous, I would agree with her. The dress is a royal blue with the sides cut out in V's to show off her perfectly toned body. The top of it is just low enough to see the beginning of her cleavage and it's just short enough to display her beautiful legs.

"Wow." I say. She does look pretty hot in it.

"Now that is the reaction I was looking for." She says with a wink.

She disappears behind the the curtain of the dressing room to put her regular clothes back on.

"So I guess that's the one you're gonna get?" I ask.

"Damn right. Troy is gonna want to eat me up when he sees me."

God I hope not. I can't stand the thought of them even touching. Troy can't fall for Sharpay. I can't let that happen. I have to get a date to that dance.

**Let me know what you think!**


End file.
